<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by Talagan_Silvertongue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128043">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talagan_Silvertongue/pseuds/Talagan_Silvertongue'>Talagan_Silvertongue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mincham (Mentioned), no slash sex or violence, so it's not worth tagging, the only reference is a brief mention of Mincham, this is technically in the word of the Lord of the Rings Online but, who is barely involved in the plot of LOTRO anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talagan_Silvertongue/pseuds/Talagan_Silvertongue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After fourteen years in the south-lands, Aragorn finally comes home. Very short one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Halbarad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The rhythmic thud of horse’s hooves on the beaten dirt of the road warned of the approach of a lone rider to the settlement. Aragorn had his hood cast over his face, leaving it in deep shadow. It hid a large grin that he wasn’t even trying to contain, growing a little as he came in sight of the gate. It widened even further when he came close enough to recognize the figure standing guard at it. <em>This just can’t get more perfect, can it?</em> He thought with glee. Surreptitiously, he shrugged his hood farther over his face, attempting to hide as much as he could of it. That and the thicker beard, combined with his more weatherbeaten features, should keep the man from recognizing him. Sure enough, when Halbarad strode forward to meet him, spear held warily at the ready, there was no sign of recognition on his face. “Who goes there?” He called in a threatening voice. Aragorn tried to keep the mirth out of his posture as much as possible. As he came closer, he studied his old friend’s face, examining him for change. He was pleased to not find much. Halbarad’s features were a bit more worn than he remembered, but it wasn't much, and Aragorn supposed that that was expected when you got older. It <em>had</em> been fourteen years, after all.</p><p>    Halbarad’s eyes narrowed at the lack of an answer from the hooded horseman, who only plodded closer. “No further.” He called, tensing just a little. “No strangers may enter except by leave of the chieftain.” Sure, they didn’t exactly <em>have</em> a chieftain at the moment, but the stranger didn’t need to know that.</p><p>    Aragorn finally stopped within five meters of Halbarad. Grinning brilliantly, he threw back his hood, letting his dark hair spill out across his shoulders. “Can I give permission to myself?” He asked, smirking lightly. He almost burst out laughing at the dumbfounded expression that spread over his friend’s face, followed swiftly by joy. Almost before Aragorn had actually dismounted, Halbarad enveloped him in a bear hug with an unintelligible shout. He laughed, embracing his friend with just as much enthusiasm. After a moment, Halbarad stepped back, still grinning. "When did you get back? Why did you send no word?” Aragorn’s smile faded ever so slightly at the thought of how he had left Gondor. “I was not expecting to leave the Stone Land as soon as I did. By the time I thought of sending a missive to you I was already half way here, so I thought it might be better to surprise you.” Halbarad gestured to the gate. “You sure did. You look different than you did. Older. But come! The others will wish to see you. Much has happened since your departure. Did you know, Mincham has gotten <em>married</em>.” Aragorn almost tripped on the step up to the gate at that. “<em>What?</em> To who?” Halbarad laughed, slinging an arm around Aragorn’s shoulders as he led him into the settlement. “To this lovely girl from Delondar…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>